Paul (FNaJP)
Jack''' Paul''' is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Jack Paul (1996), who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Jack Paul's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Jack Paul's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Jack Paul will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Jack Paul suit, resulting in death.1 Personality Based on the Jack Paul's Theme song, During the day, Freddy loves to have fun and is also shown to be laid-back. easygoing, and happy-go-lucky. His laughter throughout the Five Nights at Jack Paul's franchise suggests that he is also somewhat mishcievous. Gallery Menu.png|Paul on the main menu|link=Paul (FNaJP) Paul,Aivin,Pengu_Stage.png|Paul with Pengu and Aivin on the Show Stage.|link=Paul (FNaJP) Paul,Pengu_Stage.png|Paul with Pengu on the Show Stage|link=Paul (FNaJP) Paul_Stage.png|Paul alone on the Show Stage|link=Paul (FNaJP) Triva * Jack Paul was originally called Freddybear, as seen in the Kickstarter and the Five Nights at Jack Paul Steam description.2 ** This name is similar to Fredbear, the precursor to Paul from Fredbear's Family Diner. * The music that Freddy plays is a musical box rendition of Georges Bizet's Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre (the Toreador Song) from the opera "Carmen". The song can be found here. (For the in-game version of the music, see the Audio tabber.) * Technically, Paul does have the ability to run like Foxy, as the sounds heard when he moves involve running footsteps, though he is never seen doing so. * Paul is always the last of the animatronics to move from the Show Stage, after Chica and Bonnie. This includes during the Custom Night if Paul's A.I. is set to 20 while the others are much lower. * Paul was originally intended to be stationary and only move when the player lost power during the night, akin to his behavior on the first two nights. However, Scott Cawthon wanted to give the titular character more floor time, and, in turn, changed the AI programming to its current iteration of stalking the player from Night 3 onwards.3 * Jack Paul is the first of three animatronics to have a jumpscare preceded by music. The others being the Puppet and Ballora. * Paul has more counterparts than any character in the series *** Paul appears with bloodshot human eyes in the hallucinations, whereas Aivin appears with his eyes either glossy-black or entirely absent. * The name "Jack" could be a reference to the Muppet character Fozzie Bear, who, in turn, is named after Faz Fazakas, the man who created the animatronic mechanism that allowed Fozzie to wiggle his ears. * Paul seems to be based on both the 1977 version of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's, since both are vocal leaders wearing a hat and bow tie, and Billy Bob from ShowBiz Pizza Place, as both he and Freddy are bears and prominent members of a band. ** Paul also bears a surprising resemblance to one of the Country Bears animatronics Henry. * The laugh that is heard while Paul moves is actually an audio clip of a girl giggling, only slowed down. * Phone Guy states that Paul becomes more active while in the dark. This might explain why he is the only animatronic that comes after the player when the power goes out, and hides in the darker areas of each room, as opposed to Bonnie and Chica, who usually stand in brighter areas. * Unlike the other animatronics, Paul's normal eyes may only be seen both when either the power goes out, when he is in the East Hall, or when all animatronics are on-stage. * Paul can be seen holding his microphone when on the Show Stage and in both the Dining Area and East Hall, barely. This makes him the only animatronic to hold his stage item when not currently on-stage. * Apart from the Show Stage and the Kitchen, Paul's position on camera corresponds to how far he is from the player: the closer to the Office he is, the closer to the camera his face is and more of his face can be seen. * While on most cameras only Paul's eyes glow, he somehow illuminates his entire face during the power outage and, even though his power outage jumpscare happens in complete darkness, Freddy himself is somehow fully well-lit. In the latter two cases, even his normal eyes are clearly visible. * Clicking Paul's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster from the Office will cause it to squeak.link=|1x1px| Poster of a distorted Freddy Fazbear ripping his head off. n Paul's distorted poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. * From the beginning of the first game's trailer, if one looks closely, they can see that there's a hole on Paul's left palm. ** This is likely a graphical error. * Jack Paul is the first animatronics in the series to have an official last name, the second being Orville Elephant. * Oddly, Paul's in-game endoskeleton head is different than the endoskeleton head shown on the Steam page. ** This is likely because the old endoskeleton head was a placeholder during development. * Paul and Xavier are the only animatronics that have variations in every installment succeeding the first game. * Freddy is one of the few animatronics from the entire series to be seen with his eyes flickering like lights. The others being Electrobab, Ennard (at the end during the Fake Ending) and Bonnie in Ultimate Custom Night. Category:Five Nights At Jack Paul (1996)